


I colli del Dorthonion

by kanako91



Series: Un fuoco maggiore di quanto tu creda [1]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Athrabeth Finrod ah Andreth, Cunnilingus, F/M, Masturbation, Modi non-così-creativi per evitare il matrimonio elfico, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-21 01:52:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6033670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanako91/pseuds/kanako91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I was young and I looked on his flame, and now I’m old and lost. He was young and his flame leaped towards me, but he turned away, and he is young still.”<br/>– J. R. R. Tolkien, "Athrabeth Finrod ah Andreth" (History of Middle-earth X – Morgoth's Ring)<br/>Nei giorni felici, Andreth e Aegnor forse hanno solo passeggiato e chiacchierato. Ma “la sua fiamma balzò verso di me” potrebbe dire ben altro.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I colli del Dorthonion

Tra i colli del Dorthonion, Aegnor aveva esitato solo un attimo, quando Andreth lo aveva baciato per la prima volta.

Lei stessa era stata sorpresa da quello slancio, ma le nubi si erano addensate a Nord, dove si estendeva l’Ard-galen, ed era bastato guardarlo in volto per agire. Senza pensare. Come la mortale che era. Ma come avrebbe potuto fare altrimenti? Un’ombra era passata negli occhi di Aegnor e Andreth aveva sentito lo stesso freddo che provava quando non erano insieme.

Così aveva provato a catturarlo, prima che le scivolasse via tra le dita.

Quante volte lui le aveva detto che per il suo popolo era diverso, che non era certo di cosa dovesse fare, che non c’era fretta?

«Andreth, Andreth»: aveva usato il suo nome per placarla, per dirle di avere pazienza. Ma Andreth non poteva essere fedele al suo nome, non quando lui sembrava una fiamma pronta a spegnersi al levarsi del vento del Nord.

Così, da seduti fianco a fianco che erano stati, Andreth si era sporta verso di lui e, appena Aegnor aveva girato la testa, aveva premuto le labbra contro le sue. Era l’unica cosa che aveva saputo di dover fare. Le era sembrato un messaggio abbastanza chiaro.

E lo era stato.

Se fosse stato per Aegnor, quel momento non sarebbe mai arrivato, non quella volta, non in quel modo. Andreth lo aveva saputo e aveva accolto con gioia il tocco esitante delle sue dita tra i capelli, dietro la nuca, e il contatto delle loro spalle quando erano stati _così_ vicini.

Aegnor aveva sempre preso tutto con la calma del suo popolo, ma quelle labbra che carezzavano le sue e il lambire della sua lingua erano stati come il fuoco terribile che gli dava il nome. Lei aveva seguito d’istinto i suoi movimenti e la dolcezza che le facevano sorgere dentro. Aveva fatto quello che le provocava un formicolio piacevole nel profondo. Non era più stata solo la sua chioma a ricordarle una fiamma, lui stesso era stato fiamma quella volta e Andreth aveva voluto solo che il suo calore l’avvolgesse e la consumasse.

Lo aveva tirato sopra di sé distesa e lo aveva abbracciato, ma Aegnor si era sollevato sui gomiti e l'aveva guardata in viso. Per un attimo le era sembrato che il cielo di giorno fosse pieno di stelle. Ma erano state solo le sue iridi grigie e costellate di pagliuzze più chiare.

«Non posso darti tutto quello che vuoi» le aveva detto.

Tutto cosa? Che la sua fiamma la bruciasse? Andreth avrebbe potuto aspettare che il tempo con lui la consumasse. E così gli aveva detto.

«Mi accontento anche solo di una piccola parte. _Per favore_ ».

E lo aveva convinto, con le parole o con lo sguardo, non seppe dirlo per certo. Ma aveva capito perché le altre giovani parlassero a bassa voce delle passeggiate con questo o quello spasimante o, dopo la prima notte di nozze, del marito. Non aveva capito perché Aegnor trovasse che questo non fosse _tutto_. Che questo fosse una pallida imitazione di quello che avrebbero dovuto avere.

Cosa avrebbero potuto avere di più?

Andreth avrebbe aspettato il giorno in cui avrebbero avuto il tutto di cui lui parlava. Per ora andava bene quello che avevano. Quello era tutto _per lei_.

Così, anche quel giorno, tra i colli del Dorthonion, Andreth gioì nel sentire su di sé il peso di Aegnor, che la scaldava e non la soffocava. Gli strinse le braccia intorno alla vita, premette le mani sulla sua schiena, mentre un ginocchio di lui teneva schiacciata contro l'erba la sua gonna. Non abbastanza, però, da impedirle di sollevare una gamba e spingersi contro la sua coscia, alla ricerca di quel contatto che la incendiava.

Le labbra di Aegnor erano voraci e Andreth aveva imparato, col tempo, a rispondere a quelle fiamme. Sentiva vibrare sulla pelle la gioia di lui, quando i suoi baci avevano la stessa forza di quelli di Aegnor, quando la sua lingua era intrepida e le mani tra capelli, quelle onde bionde e disordinate, erano decise e prepotenti.

Andreth amava che lui fosse felice di essere trattato senza reverenza. Amava di non doversi comportare come la ragazzetta che si sentiva, di fronte a un nobile e distante signore elfico.

Quei baci annullavano le distanze tra loro.

Le mani di Aegnor le scesero lungo i fianchi, mentre le baciava una guancia e la gola, fino alla base del collo, vicino all'orlo della scollatura del vestito. Lui premette le labbra sui suoi seni attraverso il tessuto e Andreth tirò l'abito giù da una spalla, non desiderando altro che sentire quei baci sulla pelle nuda.

Aegnor rise piano e sciolse i lacci sul fronte del vestito, sollevando lo sguardo verso il suo viso. Andreth gli sorrise, ma non riusciva a dire nulla. Ogni pollice di laccio tirato rendeva la sua bocca più secca e impastata, il desiderio tra le sue gambe più bollente.

I capelli di lui furono i primi a sfiorarle la pelle e Andreth era convinta che quella fosse la stessa sensazione di fare il bagno nel mare, tra le onde, come lui aveva cercato di descriverle tante volte, per poi scuotere la testa frustrato dalla difficoltà che aveva nello spiegarsi. Ma per Andreth le sue parole erano state sufficienti e, ogni volta che lui la toccava, la sua mente era combattuta tra i racconti del mare e la fiamma che la amava.

Andreth cercò la cintura che lui aveva intorno alla vita e la slacciò, per quanto la cosa fosse difficile con Aegnor che prendeva i suoi seni nei palmi delle mani e stringeva i capezzoli tra le dita. Lasciata cadere la cintura nell'erba, Andreth si abbandonò alla bocca di lui e alla gentile ma stabile pressione delle sue labbra. Voleva stringersi a lui, stringerlo a sé, per diventare un tutt'uno con quella fiamma. I limiti del corpo mai le erano stati così gravosi, ma erano le stesse sensazioni di quella prigione di carne a portarla più vicina a lui, erano quel passo che le mancava per sentirlo meno distante, meno diverso.

Aegnor sollevò la testa, gli occhi che brillavano come se bruciasse un fuoco grigio-azzurro al loro interno, e premette la bocca alla sua e Andreth gli avvolse le braccia intorno al collo e lo strinse a sé. I capezzoli strofinarono contro i ricami della sua tunica e resero il calore nel basso ventre insopportabile.

_Aegnor, Aegnor_ , avrebbe voluto sussurrare, ma se avesse lasciato quelle labbra per parlare sarebbe stato tutto ancora più insopportabile. Gli intrecciò le gambe intorno alla vita e lo sentì premere attraverso i vestiti, con lo stesso desiderio che provava anche lei e che la lasciava senza parole e senza fiato.

Lui si sollevò il necessario per prenderla per i fianchi e la trattenne contro di sé. Il respiro si mozzò sulle loro labbra, i vestiti erano troppi e soffocanti e Andreth sbottonò la tunica di Aegnor sul fronte, fino a incontrare la camicia leggera e sentire la pelle calda di lui sotto le dita, e i muscoli del petto muoversi quando le passò le braccia sotto le ginocchia e si raddrizzò per guardarla.

Aveva i capelli arruffati in una massa di onde dorate, che catturavano la luce del sole e sembravano restituirla più forte di dieci volte. Era una visione sovrumana e, allo stesso tempo, con gli abiti disfatti e l'eccitazione che premeva tra le sue gambe, riusciva a restare ben saldo alla terra. Andreth tese le mani verso la vita dei pantaloni, ma lui scosse appena la testa.

«Non fare niente, per questa volta» mormorò Aegnor.

Andreth sgranò gli occhi.

«Per favore» aggiunse lui.

Andreth si umettò le labbra con la punta della lingua e deglutì. Era difficile quello che le chiedeva. Amava toccarlo e sentirlo sotto le sue dita, tra le sue mani, sotto la sua bocca, tra le sue labbra. E in quel momento, bruciava dalla voglia di toccarlo, mentre la guardava dall'alto, le palpebre calate a metà sugli occhi.

Ma adorava quando era lui a toccarla. Non ne avrebbe mai avuto abbastanza.

Così, Andreth annuì e lasciò cadere le braccia sull'erba, i palmi in su, arrendendosi a lui come non avrebbe mai creduto di fare.

Aegnor sorrise e sollevò una delle sue gambe, le sfilò la scarpa e la accarezzò sotto il piede. Quando da piccola aveva giocato con gli altri bambini, quel gesto le aveva fatto il solletico; ora doveva essere cambiato qualcosa, perché Andreth non rise, ma trasalì. Tutte le sue percezioni sembravano essersi concentrate in quel punto.

Le labbra di Aegnor le toccarono la caviglia, umide e morbide, e Andreth chiuse gli occhi.

Non aveva bisogno di guardare per sapere che lui stava tracciando una linea di baci fino al suo polpaccio. Lo sentì respirare all'interno del ginocchio e baciarne la pelle, accarezzarla con la lingua morbida e umida.

«Aegnor» sussurrò e lui lasciò scivolare le mani intorno alla sua coscia, la sua gamba gettata oltre la spalla.

Poi le labbra furono di nuovo sulla sua pelle, nell'interno della coscia; un bacio dopo l'altro, con lentezza esasperante, raggiunse il punto in cui la gonna era tutta appallottolata e in disordine. Non sollevò mai lo sguardo da lei ma, quando Andreth sollevò la testa, incontrò gli occhi di lui e aprì la bocca in un verso muto.

Aegnor le accarezzò l'altra coscia, tracciando cerchi invisibili, decorazioni che Andreth faticava a visualizzare. Sapeva solo che lui la stava guardando, la stava toccando e la sua bocca era vicinissima alla parte di lei che bruciava di desiderio per lui.

Poi sentì il suo respiro e le mani corsero ad afferrare la gonna.

Le sue labbra si posarono su di lei, in un bacio leggero. Un dito la risalì con lentezza e decisione e Andreth boccheggiò, finché non sentì la sua lingua toccarla, proprio nel punto _giusto_ , e premere, per ritrarsi e tornare all’attacco, precisa e spietata. Non era la prima volta, non era neppure una rarità, ma ogni volta era meglio. Più si conoscevano, più ogni carezza era efficace.

Aegnor entrò in lei con un dito e il suo gemito riverberò in Andreth, fino a strapparle un verso strozzato.

Voleva stringere le gambe intorno alla sua testa e i capelli tra le dita, per tenerlo lì per sempre, mentre la toccava lento e deciso, mentre la accarezzava un po’ per provocarla, un po’ per premiarla. Ma quando ci aveva provato, avevano finito per fermarsi a ridere, Aegnor con viso arrossato che la implorava di non farlo più, a meno che non volesse ucciderlo.

Ora, però, Andreth non voleva né ridere né soffocarlo. Voleva solo Aegnor, Aegnor, Aegnor.

Così, spinse i fianchi contro il suo viso e lui le strinse una coscia, mentre un altro dito si univa al primo e si curvava contro le sue pareti interne. Una sensazione calda e incontrollabile la travolse e Andreth abbandonò la testa indietro, con un grido, le dita dei piedi arricciate per il piacere.

Ma Aegnor non si fermò e succhiò piano e lambì la pelle ormai troppo sensibile, dove si concentravano tutte le percezioni di Andreth da quando avevano iniziato a baciarsi.

Forse chiamò il suo nome, non ne era certa, ma lui non la ascoltò in qualsiasi caso. La accarezzò tra le gambe, la torturò con quella sua lingua di fiamma e solo quando Andreth incurvò la schiena e gemette di nuovo, le posò un ultimo bacio leggero, si risollevò e la guardò.

Non sapeva cosa lui stesse vedendo, ma quel che vedeva lei era chiaro: Aegnor aveva il petto che si alzava e abbassava veloce e le guance arrossate, i capelli arruffati e una luce stupenda negli occhi. Andreth avrebbe voluto sollevarsi e baciarlo, ma non ne aveva la forza. Tese le mani verso di lui e Aegnor le prese e premette le labbra su entrambe, il viso umido e caldo.

Poi le mani di lui corsero alla patta dei pantaloni e Andreth si morse il labbro inferiore. Oh, sapeva cosa stava facendo. Voleva unire le mani alle sue, voleva sentirlo tra le dita, voleva…

_Non fare niente, per questa volta._

Voleva vederlo. Oh, sì.

Voleva vederlo, anche se non avrebbe potuto toccarlo. Perché era quello che voleva lui e quello che voleva lei.

I capelli che gli ricadevano in onde davanti al viso, alcune ciocche appiccicate alla fronte, e la tunica aperta sulla camicia slacciata, Aegnor si afferrò e la guardò. Andreth aprì le labbra, le palpebre pesanti e il fiato corto, e gli annuì. Lui allora mosse la mano, su e giù, con un verso dal fondo della gola.

Su e giù, su e giù, e Andreth avrebbe potuto giurare che quella fosse la vista più bella su cui avesse mai posato lo sguardo. C’era qualcosa di sovrannaturale in lui, anche mentre si portava al completamento, seduto sui talloni, tra le sue gambe, senza distogliere _mai_ gli occhi da lei. Qualcosa di sovrannaturale e così terreno, e tutto si mescolò insieme quando lui emise un verso roco e si riversò nella sua stessa mano, tra le stesse dita che prima erano state in lei. Unendoli in un attimo di perfezione pura.

Andreth avrebbe voluto ridere di felicità, piangere di gioia, ma trovò solo la forza di afferrarlo, tirarlo sopra di sé e baciarlo ancora una volta, lì, tra i colli del Dorthonion.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Quando chiacchierando con le amiche inizi a riflettere sulla differenza tra Lime e Lemon e su come la definizione di “rapporto completo” sembri troppo focalizzata su P-in-V, normale che poi io finisca per auto-sfidarmi a scrivere un rapporto completo con un Elfo di mezzo, senza rendere questo rapporto matrimoniale. (Perché, ovviamente, se una cosa a un primo sguardo non può essere fatta, io mi devo impuntare a renderla fattibile!)
> 
> Tutto questo giro di parole, per dire: esperimento! Con tanto di disegnini osceni inviati alla mia beta per capirci sulla coreografia ahahah (statua per Chià da questa parte, prego).
> 
> Sapevo che un giorno avrei scritto su Andreth e Aegnor, che avrei cercato di esplorare la frase “his flame leaped towards me” e l’ipotesi discussa con certE qualcunE che questi due potessero non essersi limitati a chiacchiere, the e pasticcini – a giudicare dalla reazione estremamente ferita e incollerita di Andreth quando ne parla con Finrod.
> 
> Poi, penso che Andreth e Aegnor fossero piuttosto ingenui dal punto di vista sentimentale in questo periodo felice della loro conoscenza. Altrimenti credo che l’amore sarebbe stato a senso unico o comunque Aegnor non si sarebbe esposto quanto sembra aver fatto. Ma son giusto pensieri così, confusi.
> 
> Non ho molto da blaterare questa volta, mi sa, vi lascio qui nella speranza di poter ricomparire la settimana che viene o quella successiva. Forse più quella successiva, anche se questo weekend è di scrittura. Forte.
> 
> Grazie a chi ha letto e ci rivediamo... presto, I guess.
> 
> Kan


End file.
